clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dojo34256
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, ! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Here's your sig! ----> <---- Here you go. Y did u clear ur page? --Jaller2 Chaces are slim, thin as a brim. I didnt claer it. Can u change my signature? Shout Box: Follow these istructions: Click on the More box, then click on Manage Widgets, then keep going right until you see Shout Box. Click on the Green Plus Sign. Then click on the X at the bottom right corner, then click on Widget Masthead. Click on the Wrench Picture in the Shout Box, then type 15. Press Enter on your keyboard. Voila. Oh and also, if you reply, leave a message to the user that talked to you. For example, Hat Pop talks to Sharkbate, Sharkbate replies to her using her talk page instead of his own. Go on Shoutbox. Hey Dojo34256,my favorite penguin is Gary the Gadget Guy. Dojo34256,my fav peng is Sensei. My fav peng is Cadance,cuz she's cool. Dojo34256,my fav peng is G Billy Those are really cool pengs guys!-- 06:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) JN and I talked on Friday, and it will be in her igloo instead. no keep it in jazzy's SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, PRIZE! BTW, I sang Faithfully with her on Friday at Pat's house for some reason :D I did faint and my head landed right on my keyboard. My cousin's here. AndI mean it. You only stated to be my best friend last year. I didn't even know you when I joined in Kinder.